An electronic device such as a notebook PC includes a hinge which connects a display unit and a main unit to each other. A publication JP-A-2002-132174 discloses an electronic device having a hinge. In this electronic device, an extended portion is provided in a hinge used for supporting the display unit. A main unit is provided with a hook-shaped temporary fixing portion. When the extended portion of the hinge is inserted into the lower side of the temporary fixing portion, the display unit is maintained in a self-standing state during a screw-fixing operation.
In recent years, there has been increasing demand for improvement of the robustness of the electronic device. In the structure disclosed in JP-A-2002-132174, the robustness of the periphery of the hook-shaped temporary fixing portion of the main unit is not considered.